Nothing's Forever
by Serena Chappell
Summary: Takes place after their second term. CJ/Toby Donna/Josh Sam/Ainsley cute and sweet somewhat Jed POV


Title: Nothing's Forever Disclaimer: I don't own West Wing.wish I did, but you can't always get what you want. Summary: Their second term in office is over and everyone has big plans.  
  
Jed Bartlet shook hands with Robert Gates, the new president, at the Inaugural Ball. He wasn't too happy with the newly elected president, but it wasn't like he could run again. The Bartlet Administration was invited to the Ball, just out of tradition. Jed knew that if it were up to Gates, he wouldn't have Democrats attending his Inaugural Ball. Jed sighed and looked for his friends in the crowd. He noticed Leo at a table with Josh and Donna. Jed walked over to the table and everyone at the table stood.  
  
"Sit, sit, I'm not president anymore. Plus you might piss off Gates and then where would we be. No free food or drinks."  
  
"Its not like we want to be here, Jed," Leo responded and laughed then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Jed watched his friend and sighed. Leo had been diagnosed with brain cancer a year ago and there was not much the doctors could do. Jed has watched his best friend worsen for a year and lately Leo barely had energy to wake up, let alone take on the stress at the White House. Even so, Leo came to work everyday by at least 10 o'clock. Jed complained and told Leo to take days off and take vacations, but Leo never listened.  
  
"Even so, you should behave yourselves," Jed replied.  
  
"We'll try," Josh said.  
  
"So, have you two chosen a date, yet?," Jed inquired.  
  
"Yes, sir, May 26th," Donna stated.  
  
"Well, that's wonderful! I'm sure Abbey will be delighted to hear the news. She's been waiting for my damn term to end so 'stuff can actually get done'. I hope she meant you two getting married and not anything concerning my job."  
  
They table laughed. It was good to hear their laughter, Jed thought. He hoped no one would cry. He hoped people would remember the good times instead of the fact that their offices were empty and about to be filled by Republicans. Shudder. The past week had been so depressing. Jed walked through the offices just to etch every detail into his memory. He spoke with everyone and gave them his personal thanks. Later he gathered the Senior Staff into the Oval Office and expressed his thanks for putting up with him and sticking though these past 8 years. He noticed Abbey at the bar with Toby and CJ.  
  
"I'm going to go speak with Abbey, Toby, and CJ. Would you all like to join me?"  
  
They all got up from the table and sat on stools at the bar next to Abbey, Toby, and CJ.  
  
"We chose a date, Abbey," Donna stated.  
  
"Oh lovely! When?," Abbey exclaimed.  
  
"May 26th," Josh said.  
  
"Have you chosen a place, yet?," Abbey questioned.  
  
"Yes, a beautiful, but small church a half hour out of D.C.," Donna said.  
  
"Wonderful!," Abbey said, "CJ spoke with the doctor yesterday. It's a girl!"  
  
CJ and Toby married six months ago at a small park in California. CJ's dad died two years ago, so she asked Jed to walk her down the aisle. Jed was honored and extremely excited. The wedding was very pretty and a small reception was held afterwards. Three months ago CJ began throwing up, so off to the doctor they went. And surprise, surprise, CJ was pregnant.  
  
"So have you chosen a name?," Donna inquired.  
  
"Well, I like the name Nicole, it was my grandmother's name, but this brat over here hasn't even said he hates it," CJ responded.  
  
"Huh?," Toby asked.  
  
"Stupid! What do you want your one and only daughter to be named cause after the suffering I'm gonna do this is the last child you'll ever have!," CJ practically shouted.  
  
"Sorry," Toby said sheepishly, "Nicole is fine. I've said that, once, twice, a trillion times! But no one listens to me."  
  
"What about her middle name?," CJ whined.  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"What about Janette? Sophisticated, yet cute!," CJ answered her own question.  
  
"Sure, honey, that's pretty."  
  
Jed chuckled at the fact that Toby wasn't paying attention. CJ and the others chatted for a little while. Toby watched Sam and Ainsley on the dance floor.  
  
"Sir, do you think he'll tell her tonight?," Toby asked.  
  
"Toby, my name is Jed," Jed said.  
  
"Yes, sir..I mean Jed, but you didn't answer my question."  
  
"Actually, I think Sam may not say anything."  
  
"Why, not?"  
  
"Fear of rejection."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Well, what did you fear before you told CJ?"  
  
"That she would.reject me."  
  
"Maybe, you should push him in the right direction."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Its Jed! Do you remember how you first expressed your love for CJ?"  
  
"Yes.oh! Ok."  
  
Toby walked over to Sam and pulled him over to the side. Jed listened on. "Sam, do you love Ainsley?"  
  
"Toby, no.why?"  
  
"Look me in the eye and say that."  
  
"Okay, fine. I love her. So?"  
  
"Tell her. This could be the last time you see her."  
  
"No.I can't."  
  
"Yes. You have to! I waited almost seven years to tell CJ and now we're so happy."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"How? I can't just walk up and say: Hey Ainsley! I love you. I've loved you for years."  
  
"Just kiss her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kiss her! Go now!"  
  
With that Toby walked away, hoping he got through to Sam.  
  
Sam leaned against the wall and sighed. Ainsley walked over to him.  
  
"What did Toby want?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Walk with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked out into a hallway and wandered around until they were completely alone. They sat down on a couch and Sam looked into Ainsley's eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Ainsley blushed and looked into his eyes. Sam slowly got closer and when they were a mere inch apart, he paused. Ainsley looked down and let her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just thought, well, I hoped you were gonna."  
  
"What? Gonna what?," he asked and brushed his lips with hers.  
  
"I was hoping you'd do that," she finished and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
The End.  
  
Okay! Finish.wheeeeee!!! Well this is only the beginning for some new characters yet to be born. Look soon for a sequel. 


End file.
